


And you know I always do

by Meathaver69



Series: I'm Hussie Now and I'm Writing Hauntswitch Myself [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: (written before act 3 of hiveswap or hauntswitch), Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Jude and dammek are both ramblers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, two best friends they might kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meathaver69/pseuds/Meathaver69
Summary: I've yet to be provided with canon interaction so i will do it myselfDammek adjusting to life on earth, Jude trying to be a good brother, and nerds falling in love
Relationships: Dammek/Jude Harley, dammek/xefros tritoh (mentioned)
Series: I'm Hussie Now and I'm Writing Hauntswitch Myself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. In which Jude is worried, then fucking ecstatic

**Author's Note:**

> first time publishing so this probably wont be the greatest, a lot of this will be practice but hopefully i'll be able to improve as this goes on? i dunno man i just wanted to start writing again and figured gay aliens was a good place to start.

Your name is JUDE HARLEY. 

And god, are you fucking terrified right now. 

In all honesty, you weren't sure what you expected. You feel fucking stupid. Of course Joey wouldn't just leave the portal alone. Jesus, that thing was an accident waiting to happen, a ticking timebomb that it looks like it would only take a key to set off. You'll talk more about the portal later, right now you are sprinting through the yard, narrowly and clumsily dodging monsters, running into the house and slamming the heavy door behind you. 

You run through the house, maybe not the wisest choice as you frequently stumble on loose clutter, and bunched up rugs, and your own shoelaces, and really anything and everything that you could even stumble over . You trip on your hurried way up the stairs to the attic door, scraping your knee on one of splintery and old boards of the less than perfectly childproofed stairs, but pick yourself up and throw yourself against the attic door. It doesn't open. It's locked. You frantically jiggle the doorknob and knock so hard your bordering on pounding. “Joey?! I told you to leave it alone c’mon Joey are you hurt? Open the door! Or at least say something! Joey, this isn't funny, let me in! J-"

The doorknob turns and you shut up. The door creaks open, and through the dim light you see a silhouette, dressed in baggy clothes and taller than you, oh thank fuck, it's your sister, and she's upright.

But as you dash in to hug your sister with arms outstretched, hands fly out to stop you. Hands that, as they enter the light that creeps in from the hall, you can clearly see, have long slightly pointed nails, are stemming from the sleeves of a particularly ill fitting and dirty hoodie, are grey, and most importantly are not Joey’s. 

You step back, the inhuman hands surprising you, and for a second you're not thinking about your sister, you're thinking about this new guy. You're about to speak, not knowing what you're going to say but just hoping to say something, anything to break the shocked silence, but the other guy speaks first. 

“Shit man, you look like hell. Something wrong with your skin? And jeez, its not often you see a troll with both horns missing. Fuck, i'm sorry, that shit was so impolite, I just crashed in through a portal in your hive and started criticizing how you look. I’m sorry man, it's just kinda shocking. I mean, this is probably mega shocking for you too, seeing as your standing there looking all shocked and stuff. Shit i'm rambling, I'm sorry. Lemme just, fresh start okay? Hi-”

“What the fuck are you doing here. And what the fuck did you do to Joey! And what the fuck are you.” You cut off the guy/creature/home intruder. The somewhat raspy voice with a noticeable lisp was unexpected, but not unlike that of your peers, this thing sounded like a kid, which surprised you when it looked so strange, alien even. Fuck, was this an alien? Oh my god, this is an alien. You would be bouncing with excitement if you weren't so fucking scared and angry and confused.

“Haha bro..- what? I'm a bronzeblood, a troll, man I should be asking you that question. What are you?

You step back. A fucking troll? Like, a monster? Not an alien? Not answering his question, you ask him, or them maybe? you're not sure if trolls care about that stuff, or would even understand. Maybe you'd have time for discussing his society's interpretation of gender and his personal relationship to it in a bit, you know, after you confirm he don't want to eat or kill you, and after you ask a billion other questions, and after you get your sister back, holy shit getting your sister back, you got sidetracked by the alien thing! you need to get Joey back! Fuck, your getting sidetracked again. You ask him,“Wait, so where do you think you are right now?”

The troll steps closer, into the light, you can see him better. He pushes his dark sunglasses farther up his nose and lean forward a bit so his face is level with your’s, and suddenly you are frighteningly aware of his large antlers and sharp teeth poking out from under his dark grey lips. He scrunches up his face a little, as if he was studying you, which it seemed like he very much was.

“I'm supposed to be on a sparsely inhabited planet on the far reaches of the alternian empire. But… I'm not am I? And you're no troll.” He seems to stare at you, taking particular interest in your teeth and braces, even pulling your glasses off slightly to take a look at your eyes, before you swatted at him and fixed your glasses.  
“Alternian? So like. you're not from Earth.”

“Earth?”

“The name of this planet.”

“Oh. No. So are you an Earthian then?”

Suddenly you're smiling. You might be the first human ever to talk to an alien. And holy shit that's hitting you right now. You, Jude Harley, have discovered aliens. Okay, more like, been discovered by aliens, but still, fucking aliens, and you. You're flapping your hands slightly in excitement. “Well, yes, but the term is Earthling actually. I'm a human. We’re like the rulers of the planet. And you're an Alternian? A troll.”

“Spot on.”

You're talking to an alien and making better conversation than you do with most kids in your grade.

Your name is Jude Harley and for just a second you've forgotten all your worries.


	2. Dammek: think about things and places and people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter but i'm trying to break this up into like, little manageable bites, that was i don't get discouraged, it's just what's working for me.

BE THE OTHER GUY

You are now the other guy. 

Your name is DAMMEK. You do have a last name but you don't share that with just anyone, a revolution leader can never be too careful. Being found out could, no, scratch that, would result in a culling.

You have just had a conversation with a strange alien boy who failed to tell you his name, and you failed to tell him yours. You have no issue with this. You suspect you will not be here long and all future interactions with the ‘human’ will be purely practical. An alliance of sorts, two guys with better things to do sharing a space for a short amount of time before getting back to said better things.

You are currently spacing out, something you do quite often. Your head is a nice place to be most of the time and you find it easy to simply think and stare. The human lightly taps you on the shoulder, bringing you back to the current conversation. For a second you worry you've missed something and you give a sort of bashful and casual, “Ah, sorry. What?”

“I asked if you wanted me to show you around? Sorry but I don't think you're getting home through that thing anytime soon. I could show you where you could sleep and where we keep our food or we could just talk while we wander around and you get used to the place? Am I going too fast? Sorry if you just wanna like, sit down and have a second that's fine, this is probably all really weird.”

“Uh. It's all good, yeah we can just- you can just show me around that's all cool. Lead the way- uh-”, The whole not learning eachother’s name for a cynical dramatic effect wasn't going to work out. You give in. “What's your name?”

“Oh! I’m Jude, Jude Harley, but call me Jude, you don't say the Harley part, that's my last name, it's a weird human thing.” Jude said, moving his hands a lot as he spoke, though it was a question that could have been answered with one or two words and no explanation. He reached his hand out towards you. 

“Must be a weird universal thing, having last names. I'm Dammek.” You high five him, though from the way he moves his hand it's made clear he was actually going for a handshake. You feel slightly embarrassed by your misinterpretation but get over it almost immediately, handshakes were weird and formal, you had done the reasonable thing by assuming it was a high five. 

“Okay Dammek, just yeah, uh, follow me.” He turned around and headed out of the attic, glancing back to make sure you were following, which you were of course, walking closely behind him. 

As you walked through the halls you could see pale moonlight filter in, and to your surprise, there was only one moon in the night sky. How did humans go about their lives when it was so dark out? The sky was fascinating. 

“Jude?”

“Yeah?” He glanced over his shoulder back at you.

“Could we go outside? I wanna see the stars better.”


	3. Jude: never shut your mouth for even one single second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah bro ur shoulders so lean on able haha...

Jude, break the awkward silence.

As you press open the back door which you had foolishly forgot to relook in your haste, you decide to make conversation with Dammek. “So humans are mostly earthbound, very few ever leave the planet. Our main satellite, the moon, is really the farest anyone goes, and we haven't gone a lot. Everything beyond that is kinda forgein. We've sent probes and rovers and cameras out farther but most of us are stuck here.” The perfect way to break the ice. Begin talking about space. That's like. the only thing you two have in common, so it seems like a safe choice. 

“Wait, so all humans live on this planet? Even the adults?”

“Well, yeah. I don't see why the adults wouldn't live here. Humans need to raise their kids and stuff so they can't really leave even if it was possible. Or, well. Uh. I mean some parents might leave. My dad isn't around ever, for all i know he could be on an entirely different planet, and as far as i'm concerned he should be, the farther the better.”

“That's weird, no offense. Is your ‘Dad’ like your lusus?” Dammek asked as he followed you up the ladder into your treehouse.

“Is a, uh, ‘lusus’ a caretaker on your planet? Like they raise the young?”

“Yeah, but like you said about Dads, they aren't always the best at that.”

“Yes then, my dad is like my lusus.”

“You live on a strange planet Jude Harley. I'll have plenty to write about when i'm home.” Dammek says as he casually leans out the window of the treehouse, staring at the stars as if to wonder if one of those specks of light was his own.

You hesitate bringing it up in case Dammek doesn't know yet, but decide to go for it, hard questions out of the way. “How will you even get home?”

“Back through the portal, your side seems more primitive but I'm sure I can work it out in no time.” Dammek was smiling slightly, you could almost see the gears in his head turning as he pondered.

Suddenly the realization struck you. He was going to leave. He's a genius and he was going to fix everything and go. In a day or so he'd have figured out how to operate the portal from this side and he'd be gone forever. And that realization hurt. Sure, friends came and went, but the thought of Dammek being gone forever hurt you differently. “Well, surely you'd wanna see as much of Earth as you can before going right? We could swap information and notes and- oh there's so much I could show you.” 

“Don't get me wrong or anything Jude, this planet seems really nice, I haven't seen a drone all day, the plants seem docile, and it's inhabited by friendly intelligent creatures such as yourself. But, I have a revaluation to lead and a moirail to take care of. I shouldn't stay away any longer than I have to.”

You deflate a little. He didn't even want to stay. He didn't want to see what you had to show him. He didn't want to be your friend, he wanted to get back home, you were nothing but a particularly interesting journal entry to him. It makes you wanna cry. You ball up your fists but Dammek doesn't seem to notice, he's taken interest in your large camo beanbag and is dragging it over to the window to sit on. He falls back on it and then looks at you expectantly, you take a seat besides him, careful to avoid touching shoulders, that would be too friendly. You want to turn the conversation away from his plans to leave. 

“What's a Moirail?”

Dammek stares at you, his puzzled expression not hidden by his shades. “That might just be the saddest thing i've ever heard. It's like. Someone you care a lot about. You look out for eachother and-”, Dammek stopped a second and sunk a bit. “And you're always there for.”

“Oh, so like a best friend?”

“Well, yes but, no. A moirail is a special kind of friend. You love them in a way you don't love your normal friends.”

It takes you a second but clicks. “So a boyfriend?”

“He is a boy, but as I just stated, it's not just friendship it's-”

“No like. Your dating him. Boyfriend is the human word for when your dating someone. In love with them.”

“Oh. Well yes then, sort of. That must get confusing though, having just one name for all the people you love. How do you differentiate between your moirail boyfriend and your matesprite boyfriend?”

“Matesprite?”

“Right sorry, like, someone who your not just looking out for, but someone you wax red for, similar to a moirail but more romantic. Most people aren't kissing their moirail or uh- You get what i'm saying right?”

“I think so. I think then a matesprite would be your boyfriend actually, a moirail is just, a type of thing we don’t have I guess.” You yawn a little after you finish speaking. It's getting a little late and you had been working on fixing your sleep schedule because apparently humans were not suited to be awake at all hours, a fatal flaw really.

“Man are you tired? The nights just begun. I think. It had just begun for me on my planet but maybe there's some sort of extraterrestrial shiplag. Shit is the sun about to come up? Maybe we should go back inside.” 

Now it was your turn to look puzzled. “Are trolls nocturnal?”

“Duh, you humans must have thicker skin than it looks to just go out in the sun. Unless- do you guys live primarily underground?”

“No we don't and no- does the sun on your home planet burn you?” 

“Yeah. This is so weird. No wonder you guys don't mind the moon being so dim.”

A thought hits you. “Dammek, have you ever just, watched a sunrise? Gotten a real good view and just sat and watched.”

“No, I don't really have that type of deathwish.”

“Man, I gotta-” you look over at the slow alarm clock sitting on an upside down cardboard box. It took you a second but you figured out it was about 1 am. You yawn again. “I'm gonna show you a sunrise Dammek.” 

Dammek is rambling about Alternia. Something about jadebloods in the sun. You muster up ‘mhm’ and ‘hmmm’s when you feel appropriate, but your fighting back sleep. You haven't realized it but your sliding closer to Dammek, he doesn't realize either. You don't know how long he's been talking. You don't know how long it's been since you replied. You don't know how much longer you can keep your eyes open. Maybe just rest them for a second, then get back to talking. Just a moment.

And your fast asleep, leaning against an alien, he takes notice of your unconscious state only when you start snoring lighting and, wow, your drooling in your sleep, what a great addition to your so far wonderful first impression. 

Dammek just relaxes and looks up at the stars, thankful for how warm you are, Alternian nights were much less cold than this.

Showing him the sunrise would have to wait.


	4. in which dammek fucks around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh boys

Dammek, sit there uncomfortably for about an hour and a half.

No problem! It's no struggle at all to sit there and try not to move or disturb Jude. Look, as much as you hate putting on a front for first impressions, and hell yeah, being yourself right off the bat is great, but, jeez man, it's been less than 12 hours and he's asleep on you. Is he drooling? Very slowly, you move him so he's not literally slobbering on your jacket, and inch away, finally, slowly, getting up. Judes glasses had fallen to the floor a bit ago and you pick them up, they were beat. In more than one place they were glued or taped back together, which was surprising seeing how thick, almost heavy they were. 

You take off your own shades for a second, setting them down on an upturned milk crate (you think it's strange that there's milk on earth too, but don't think much about it.) 

You put on Judes thick frames and peer around, everything is magnified and clearer, it almost makes your head spin. Even the stars seem closer. In what was maybe not the most well thought out move, you get closer to Jude, staring at every detail once obscured by the tint of your shades. He's kinda gross. Like, in a charming way, but definitely a bit gross. You step away, not wanting to risk disturbing him any further.

There's a mirror in the corner you didn't notice before, and you catch your reflection in it. Oh wow, all judgement on the human taken back, your jacket literally has grubsauce on it, and the rip you asked Xefros to sew up that one time reopened. And how longs it been since you washed your face man?

All of a sudden youre acutely aware of every flaw with your physical appearance, and you're somewhat embarrassed that this was the first impression Jude got of trolls. No, this would be the only impression Jude got of trolls, because tomorrow you were gonna go home, alone, and humans and trolls would never meet again. 

The glasses are giving you a headache, you set them back next to Jude. 

Your normal vision is welcomed, you're glad not to be able to see everything again. But, wait, you didn't really notice seeing as the glasses changed things quite a bit, but was it getting brighter in there? Jude said the sun was safe but your gut instinct still tells you to run back into the closest hive and close the shutters. 

But you won't. You will sit here and see the Earth sun and feel it's Earth warmth and then you will wake up Jude to say goodbye and then you will leave.

…

That might be an awkward goodbye. Maybe you'll leave a note.

Really? You've literally discovered a new species, and you're gonna just leave a note? “Hey jude, your primitive fucked up world isn't alone in the universe, sorry about ‘Joey’ or whatever, bye forever.” 

Oh he'd be fucking thrilled.

Okay. No notes. Just don't think about that. Wing it like you always do. Just. Sit back and watch the su-

Shit

As you carefully took a seat back on the beanbag, this time a bit further from Jude, you sat on his glasses, as confirmed by the crunch of plastic. You fish them out from under you and really, it doesn't look too bad. But still. You feel like a dick.

In some weird spur of the moment act of solidarity, you take your own shades into your hands. And you bend. And they crack. Right down the middle. 

You set them next to Judes broken pair and push them both a bit out of the way, maybe so you could play this off as all an accident. 

You're back where you started. Sitting in uncomfortable silence on the beanbag.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i'll update this consistently but i'm a a mentally ill teen so who knows. also sorry for spelling and grammatical errors can't help it i'm hot.


End file.
